Une année mouvementée
by MissHermione26
Summary: En réponse au défi d'Aësälys. Minerva l'avait bien dit: cette année serait différente des autres. En premier lieu, Severus Rogue allait devoir partager ses cours avec le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout...
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle collègue

Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic, en réponse au deuxième défi lancé par Aësalys à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Elle sera relativement courte, avec un rythme de publication de deux fois par semaine sur le mois de février. Vous me connaissez: HGSS, rating T (au cas où, mais plus probablement K+). Aller c'est partit! Have fun!

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire n'est l'oeuvre que de mon cerveau tordu!_

* * *

><p>Ce 1er septembre avait vu arriver, comme chaque année, le Poudlard Express avec, à son bord, une multitude d'élèves tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Ils criaient, s'interpellaient, riaient comme la bande d'imbéciles heureux qu'ils étaient tous.<p>

Severus Rogue était debout, derrière une minuscule fenêtre qui surplombait un sombre couloir, tout en haut de l'une des tours du château. Il regardait ces gamins arriver, le visage impassible, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Aussi froid qu'à l'ordinaire, il les détaillait un à un, se demandant déjà comment punir le rouquin (surement un Weasley!), comment remettre à sa place le petit bigleux à lunettes premier de la classe, comment se faire respecter dès le premier jour par cette bande d'ingrats.

Il soupira puis redescendit lentement les marche jusqu'à la grande salle où la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer. Il passa par une petite porte discrète qui menait directement à la table des professeurs et s'installa à sa place, entre le professeur Chourave et une chaise encore vide. Il leva un sourcil, se demandant un instant qui serait là pour prendre la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, puis il décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il se mit alors à fixer intensément les premières années qui venaient d'entrer avec ce grand benêt d'Hagrid. Il cherchait parmi eux ceux qui avaient l'étoffe de véritables serpentards. Tient, cette gamine-là, qui venait de pousser les autres pour être devant, avec son air fière et hautain, il pouvait déjà parier dessus.

Tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un toussoter, un petit bruit discret, l'air de dire « veuillez-vous retourner, je suis là ». Il tourna lentement la tête et fixa intensément la nouvelle venue. Car c'était bien une femme, et quelle femme ! Hermione Granger se tenait là, debout et le regardait. Comme il était assis, et malgré la petite taille de la fille, il devait lever la tête pour la regarder, ce qui était fort déplaisant.

- Veuillez m'excusez, professeur, Je suis un peu en retard…. Et votre cape est sur mon siège…

- Votre siège ?

Comprenant tout à coup le sens de ses paroles, il enleva rageusement le morceau de tissus et se tourna, semblant captivé par le spectacle des gamins s'avançant un à un vers le choixpeau magique.

Elle ?! Pourquoi elle ? Il tourna discrètement les yeux. Elle s'était installée, les bras croisés sur la table, lançant un petit sourire à une gamine venant d'être répartie dans la maison Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle, donnant le sentiment d'avoir occupé ce siège pendant des années. Chourave la regardait avec un sourire extatique, comme si cette gamine était Merlin en personne.

Il se rendit compte tout à coup que le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Le professeur MacGonagall était debout et commençait son discours. Bienvenue à tous, bla bla, nous sommes heureux, bla bla, nouvelle enseignante, Miss Hermione Granger…

Ha ! Son regard se dirigea d'un seul coup vers sa voisine qui souriait toujours et qui avait commencé à se lever. Dans la salle, un tonnerre d'applaudissements avait éclaté, les élèves tapaient par terre avec leurs pieds dans un brouhaha interminable. Les Gryffondors étaient debout, surexcités, et tous scandait « Gran-ger, Gran-ger ». Hermione était toujours debout mais son sourire s'était toutefois un peu crispé, elle semblait gênée de la situation.

Enfin, le professeur MacGonagall avait réussi à ramener un semblant de calme dans la salle et le festin pu commencer. Il sentit Hermione se rassoir. Elle regarda le professeur Chourave et lui murmura :

- C'est un peu gênant, tout ce tapage…

- C'est le prix à payer pour votre… célébrité, fit Rogue de son habituel ton sarcastique. Avoir une ancienne héroïne de guerre comme professeur est sans doute le summum de la prétention dans leurs petites vies d'attardés. C'est un peu comme avoir l'élu comme meilleur ami… vous en savez quelque chose.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma d'un seul coup. Ses yeux reflétaient une incompréhension totale. Elle tourna la tête vers Pomona qui lui tapotait le bras en secouant la tête. « Ne faites pas attention » semblait-elle lui dire. Alors Hermione haussa les épaules et commença à discuter avec sa nouvelle collègue, ignorant superbement son ancien professeur. Celui-ci englouti rapidement une assiette de purée de potiron ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse puis s'éclipsa avant même que les élèves aient regagné leurs dortoirs.

Arrivé dans les cachots, Rogue claqua la porte de rage. Lui qui espérait ce poste depuis si longtemps… le voir attribué à cette petite pimbêche le rendait fou furieux. Il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, les deux points serrés posés à même le bois fendu. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer quand il entendit taper à la porte. Il se releva, se tourna et atteignit la porte en deux enjambées. Il ouvrit et se trouva face à Minerva MacGonagall. Derrière elle se tenait Hermione Granger, qui ne semblait pas plus ravie que lui de la situation.

- Severus, vous êtes partit si vite que vous n'avez pas entendu tous les changements… je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous présenter… enfin il est inutile de la présenter n'est-ce pas ? Bref, voici votre nouvelle collègue, et suppléante : Miss Hermione Granger.

Il fixa Hermione de ses yeux noirs d'ébène, puis fit d'un ton méprisant :

- Suppléante ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu… remanié les choses cette année. Nous avions besoin de sang neuf à Poudlard et de nouvelles méthodes, plus modernes. Ainsi, les potions vont être groupées avec la botanique et les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Vous interviendrez dans certains cours de Miss Granger, et elle interviendra dans les vôtres. Vous organiserez des travaux groupés pour les élèves… ensemble… de la trans-ver-sa-li-té Severus ! Voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! Les élèves ont besoin de savoir que ce qu'ils apprennent en potions peut leur être utile face à un mage noir ou à une créature maléfique. Pomona est d'ailleurs totalement d'accord, tout comme Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Oui Seve…

Hermione se tut d'un seul coup. Le regard noir de Rogue s'était transformé d'un seul coup en regard meurtrier.

- Oui, _professeur Rogue_. J'ai été continuer mes études en France, à l'académie de BeauxBâtons, et ils fonctionnent ainsi, là-bas. C'est très instructif de pouvoir faire des liens entre les différentes matières. On apprend mieux, plus rapidement, parce qu'on comprend à quoi servent tous ces enseignements.

- Et si je refuse ? Dit-il froidement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione.

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, Severus, fit MacGonagall, cinglante. Cette décision a été prise en conseil pédagogique où vous ne daignez jamais mettre les pieds… et elle a été validée en conseil d'administration. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et une bonne nuit. Vos cours commencent à 8h, dès demain matin.

En lui disant cela, elle lui avait donné un parchemin où était inscrit son emploi du temps de l'année. Puis elle avait tourné les talons avec Hermione et était repartit. Il claqua la porte et se concentra sur les petites cases tracées proprement. Il avait 7h de cours en commun avec la miss je-sais-tout, 7h en commun avec Chourave, et 7h seul.

Voilà une année qui s'annonçait mal. Vraiment très mal.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce début vous plait! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... reviews! A très vite.<br>MissHermione


	2. Chapitre 2: Aësalys

Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, vos clics et vos encouragements!

Aller, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain ne fit que confirmer les craintes de Rogue. Il commençait l'année par deux heures de cours avec les quatrièmes années, puis il enchaînait pour deux heures avec les premières années et… Granger !<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans ses cachots, il était déjà donc de fort méchante humeur. Voir l'air ahuris de tous ces gamins de 14 ans ne fit que renforcer cet état de fait. Il prit un malin plaisir à les effrayer, leur enleva une bonne centaine de points et leur demanda une potion si difficile qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put la réaliser convenablement. Il demanda à tous les élèves de la goûter et ponctuait chaque essai désastreux d'un petit rictus moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret. Une Serdaigle finit même à l'infirmerie car des oreilles de cochon lui étaient apparues sur le front.

Mais aucun sarcasme, aucune moquerie ne semblèrent atteindre Hermione lors du cours suivant. Lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans les cachots, sa mallette sous le bras, elle avait une telle assurance que même Rogue ne put la déstabiliser. Elle souriait, et, malgré le fait que c'était là sa première journée, elle semblait détendue. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un siège, et le plaça à côté de celui de son collègue. Puis elle enleva sa cape qu'elle déposa délicatement dessus. Enfin elle lissa sa robe de sorcière et s'attacha les cheveux. Rogue, sans mot dire, la regardait faire, se demandant déjà comment se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite. Ses allures de parfaite petite prétentieuse lui portaient déjà sur les nerfs, et il n'était que 10h du matin.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit des enfants qui arrivaient dans les cachots. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il perçut au fond de son esprit la voix d'Hermione qui disait :

- Installez-vous, dans le calme s'il vous plaît.

Du tac au tac, il tonna :

- Les Gryffondors, à gauche, les Serpentards, à droite !

Les élèves sursautèrent, et, semblant terrifiés, se séparèrent en deux groupes distincts et s'installèrent.

Hermione fixa son collègue, puis lui murmura doucement :

- Les nouvelles consignes sont claires : pas de différenciations entre les maisons. Le seul mot d'ordre est : « fraternité ».

Il la regarda alors de ces yeux noirs, s'approcha de son visage et lui souffla :

- Vous êtes ici dans MON cours, _Miss Granger._

- _Professeur Granger_.

Elle souriait toujours, mais ses grands yeux bruns jetaient à présent des éclairs.

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, mais bien votre collègue et je vous remercierais de ne pas l'oublier.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus près et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'entendre :

- Sachez, petite présomptueuse, que je vous ferais payer votre orgueil.

Puis, se relevant d'un coup sec, il tourna la tête vers sa classe et cria :

- Silence !

Il commença à avancer dans les rangs, regardant de toute sa hauteur les élèves qui se tassaient sur leurs sièges.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil des potions, même si je doute fortement que vous y compreniez quoi que ce soit. _Miss_ Granger, ici présente, sera là pour m'assister et…

Hermione toussota fortement, le regard noir fixé vers Rogue.

- Pour m'assister donc, et pour… vous enseigner les bases de défenses contre les forces du mal…

Hermione le coupa et dit simplement :

- Le but de ce cours sera de vous apprendre à préparer correctement certaines potions, et à savoir les utiliser à bon escient.

Avant même que Rogue ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les élèves avaient commencé à chuchoter entre eux. Il entendit distinctement une jeune Gryffondor murmurer :

- Tu as vu, on ne sera pas seul _avec lui _! Heureusement, car mon frère m'a dit que ses cours étaient…

Il fit alors ce qu'il préférait faire en tant qu'enseignant au sein du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard :

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Sa voix grave avait résonné tel un gong, et les élèves se turent à nouveau. Il enchaîna alors sur les bases de son art, sans plus se soucier d'Hermione qui ne put placer une simple phrase. Elle le laissa parler, puis, alors que les élèves devaient faire chauffer un chaudron et apprendre doucement à régler la puissance de leurs flammes, elle commença à passer dans les rangs, rectifiant le feu de l'un, aidant l'autre à se placer correctement. Rogue la regardait faire, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Parfois, Hermione relevait la tête, le regardait et lui souriait effrontément. Si, à une certaine époque, il aurait pu la mettre en retenue pendant un mois pour avoir aidé ses camarades, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle était son égale.

Et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

* * *

><p>La journée continua ainsi, tout aussi monotone qu'à l'accoutumé. Le soir arrivant, il se préparait à fermer ses cachots pour regagner ses appartements lorsqu'il vit arriver Hermione accompagnée du professeur Chourave.<p>

Les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'il les entendit et, avant même qu'elles aient le temps de taper à la porte, il se tenait devant elle.

- N'allez-vous donc avoir de cesse que de me casser les pieds ?

Il avait dit ça en fixant Hermione, ignorant superbement Pomona qui s'était glissée derrière la jeune femme.

- N'allez pas croire que je viens vous voir par plaisir, _Severus._

Elle avait volontairement appuyé sur son prénom ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

- Nous sommes ici parce que, comme d'habitude, on ne vous a pas vu en salle des professeurs. Nous devons parler de notre projet collectif pour les septièmes années.

- De notre… QUOI ?

- Minerva souhaite que nous mettions en place un projet de recherche pour les étudiants de dernière année regroupant nos trois matières. Elle souhaite que nous les fassions travailler sur une plante très rare dont Pomona a reçu les plants la semaine dernière.

Chourave se mit à sourire comme si elle avait rencontré le père Noël et fit d'un ton très excité :

- Des Aësälys, Severus, des Aësälys! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire avant de les recevoir !

Rogue eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Une plante très rare, avec de remarquables pouvoirs mais dont les effets sont désastreux si elle est mal préparée.

Hermione fit alors :

- Précisément. C'est bien pour cela que nous laissons ce projet aux dernières années. Ils devront la cultiver, la préparer et en connaître tous les effets. Notre rôle sera de leur apprendre la potion de pensée profonde.

Rogue fit un rictus moqueur.

- Cette potion n'est correctement préparée que par deux maîtres des potions en Angleterre. Slughorn et…

- Vous-même. Je le sais. Je devrais également apprendre à la préparer afin de vous assister et d'aider les élèves dans la rédaction de leur projet.

Le professeur manqua une inspiration.

- Insinuez-vous que je vais devoir vous donner des… cours particuliers ?

- Je ne l'insinue pas. C'est un ordre de la direction.

Hermione se remis à sourire et lui dit d'un air narquois :

- Croyez-bien que j'en suis _désolée_.

Elle tourna alors les talons, Chourave la suivant de près, et il l'entendit reprendre tranquillement sa conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<br>Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

A très vite pour la suite :)


	3. Chapitre 3: Révélations

Bonjour! Je m'excuse du rythme de publication (un peu long il est vrai) mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à penser, et si peu d'heures dans la journée... bref! Pardon...

Je n'ai pas fait corriger ce chapitre, voulant vous le faire partager tout de suite. Je le ferais corriger dans les jours à venir. Donc toutes mes excuses aussi pour les fautes: je suis nulle en orthographe.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos clics!

Ce chapitre est dédié à Sev4ever dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui!

* * *

><p>Les semaines s'égrenèrent lentement. Les cours de potions communs avec Hermione se déroulaient dans une ambiance électrique, et les élèves avaient bien compris que plus ils se taisaient, mieux ça valait pour eux et leurs sabliers de points, Rogue étant d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione, quant à elle, souriait, distribuait les points, et faisait, devant les élèves, comme si son collègue était un adorable ourson. Mais personne n'était dupe. Parfois fusait une remarque bien sentie de la part du professeur de potions, et Hermione répondait courtoisement… une fois, puis deux ou trois. Et, un élève un peu proche finissait par entendre les mots « sale connard prétentieux » sortir discrètement de ses lèvres.<p>

Dans les couloirs, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Quelques paris étaient même déjà posés sur le temps que mettrait Hermione à démissionner ou à gifler le Maître des potions. D'autres pensaient que c'était lui qui allait finir par exploser et la virer purement et simplement de sa salle de cours.

Un soir de novembre, Rogue remonta de ses sombres sous-sols pour aller chercher quelques plantes dans la serre numéro 3, principalement les Aësälys qui avaient commencé à prendre de la hauteur. Il croisa alors Hermione, superbement vêtue d'une robe de soirée moldue. Sur ses épaules était posée une belle étole de soie. Un maquillage léger soulignait ses yeux, et il ne put que remarquer sa bouche magnifiquement ourlée. Fixant ces lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, il n'entendit pas immédiatement la voie de sa collègue qui lui posait une question.

- Alors _Professeur_… qu'en dites-vous ?

Rogue ne l'ayant pas du tout écouté la fixa, dans les yeux cette fois ci.

- Demain soir, nous pourrions commencer la potion de pensée profonde, puisque certains plants d'Aësälys sont mâtures…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il alors de sa voie doucereuse. Il est hors de question que je vous donne des cours particuliers, encore moins sur mes heures de repos. Je subis déjà bien assez votre présence.

- Mais Minerva…

- Je me fous de ce que veut cette vieille chouette ! Je-ne-veux-pas-de-vous-dans-mes-cachots !

Alors que l'atmosphère était devenue plus qu'orageuse entre les deux enseignants, la grande porte de Poudlard s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sonore. Derrière se tenait, droit comme un i, un jeune homme brun. Ses cheveux coupés courts donnaient à son visage carré un air de militaire un peu stupide. Il n'était pas très beau et ne paraissait pas à l'aise. Hermione se tourna et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Viktor ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Elle avança doucement vers lui. Krum se pencha en avant en signe de respect et de salutation puis lui attrapa la main. La fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui fit un baise-main.

- Tu es superrrrrbe, Herrr-mio-neuh.

Rogue vit Hermione rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et l'entendit murmurer :

- Merci Viktor… tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Saisit d'une colère soudaine, celui-ci avança vers le jeune couple. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, puis dit afin de briser la glace :

- Viktor, tu te souviens sans doute du Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui bien sûrrrr. Bonsoirrrrrr, Prrrrofesseur.

Viktor s'était à nouveau penché en avant, les deux pieds claquant l'un contre l'autre.

- Ainsi donc vous… sortez ce soir ?

- Oui, j'emmène Herrrrmione aux trrrrois balais. Nous avons pleins de choses à nous rrrraconter.

Il couvait littéralement Hermione du regard, ce qui eut le don de mettre Rogue encore plus à cran.

- Je vois. N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire Miss ? Des bons points à distribuer, des élèves à consoler ?

- Non, rien ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis, sentant que les choses risquaient de mal tourner, la jeune femme saisit Viktor par la manche, gratifiant Rogue d'un « cela ne vous concerne pas de toute façon », et commença à avancer. Avant qu'ils aient franchi les portes, Rogue murmura :

- Vous ne pensez pas emmener Miss Granger aux trois balais régulièrement, Monsieur Krum ?

Viktor se retourna, surprit.

- Si… pourrrrrquoi ?

- Parce qu'à partir de demain elle n'aura plus autant de temps libre.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, glissant sa main dans celle de Krum.

- Les ordres de McGonagall voyons, fit Rogue d'une voie mielleuse. Demain, 20h, dans mon bureau!

Puis il se tourna, faisant claquer ses robes derrière lui tel un coup de fouet, et repartit dans les cachots.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, voir Hermione rayonner ne fit qu'accentuer son animosité envers elle. Il détestait cordialement cette Miss-je-sais-tout. La savoir avec Weasley avait déjà été un comble, mais avec ce sportif de bas étage ? Comment une jeune femme aussi brillante pouvait-elle se complaire à ne sortir qu'avec des imbéciles ? Aucuns talents, aucuns pouvoirs… ils n'étaient même pas beaux alors qu'elle… Il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt agréable… jolie même. Ses courbes étaient harmonieuses, féminines, ses cheveux beaucoup plus souples qu'à l'époque où elle était élève. Et ses lèvres…

Diantre ! Lui avait-on jeté un sortilège de confusion ? Depuis quand dissertait-il sur les lèvres de Miss Granger ? Et pourquoi pas un symposium sur la couleur de ses yeux ? Il la regarda une dernière fois rire avec Flitwick, se leva brusquement et partit sans mots dire.

- Hé bien, notre cher Severus est encore d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! fit le petit professeur de sortilèges.

- Oui, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée, murmura Hermione.

Le soir arriva et Hermione tapa discrètement à la porte du sombre professeur. Il la fit entrer sans mots dire et commença immédiatement son cours. Hermione, qui n'avait pas changé, avait sorti plumes et parchemins et prenait des notes aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- A quoi nous sert donc la potion de pensée profonde ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- A connaitre les pensées de la personne qui la boit. Elle ne peut pas mentir ni cacher ce qu'elle pense.

- C'est bien mieux que cela, Miss. Si tel était le cas, nous aurions affaire à du Veritaserum. Ici, la personne n'a pas notion d'avoir parlé, ne sait pas ce qu'elle a dit. De plus, va ressortir ce qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même, même ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore, qu'elle a oublié ou dont elle n'a pas conscience. Un sortilège d'Oubliettes par exemple n'effacera pas totalement les données dans le cerveau d'un sorcier… la potion de pensée profonde pourra toujours faire ressurgir ses souvenirs.

Ainsi commencèrent les cours particuliers d'Hermione. La potion de pensée profonde était longue à préparer, demandait du temps et de l'énergie. Rogue en avait préparé un flacon qu'il laissait à portée de main afin qu'Hermione puisse l'étudier, en évaluer la consistance, la couleur et l'odeur. Et, au bout d'un mois de travail, Hermione fut satisfaite. Sa potion ressemblait à celle de Rogue. N'ayant rien à cacher, elle proposa à son ancien professeur de la tester sur elle-même.

- Etes-vous inconsciente ? Marmonna-t-il. Savez-vous que vous allez tout me dire, même vos frasques nocturnes avec ce Krum ?

- Et alors, en quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Je dois bien savoir si cette potion est réussie non ? Je ne vais quand même pas la tester sur un élève !

Puis, sans autres formes de procès, elle prit une louchette en argent, et bu quelques gouttes de ses préparation. Aussitôt, ses yeux se teintèrent de gris et une voix monocorde sortit e sa bouche.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Professeur Rogue ?

Rogue la fit assoir en face de lui, pris un parchemin neuf, une plume et commença à noter la date et l'heure. Puis il lui posa une à une des questions dont il ignorait les réponses. L'âge auquel elle avait marché, sa berceuse préférée lorsqu'elle était petite. Puis, il posa des questions dont même elle, consciemment, elle pouvait ignorer la réponse.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir épousé monsieur Potter ?

- Il est comme mon frère. Je l'aime sincèrement, mais pas de cette façon-là. Nous aurions été heureux je crois. Mais pas amoureux.

- L'amour est-il indispensable ?

- Bien sûr ! Par exemple je sais que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Viktor. Je ne l'aime pas.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione dit simplement :

- Non, je ne me marierais jamais je pense.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'aime le professeur Rogue et que cela ne sera jamais réciproque.

* * *

><p>Aller! J'attend vos avis! A très vite :D<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4: Ce qu'il avait voulu

Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, surtout les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont la propriété de JKR.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Ce qu'il avait voulu…<span>**

Si Rogue manqua de tomber de sa chaise, il n'en montra rien lorsqu'Hermione reprit connaissance. Il avait repris son masque de froideur et d'insensibilité. Elle s'étira, comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil, et demanda à son collègue ce qu'avait donné l'expérience. Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire narquois et dit simplement en classant son parchemin dans une pile posée sur son bureau :

- Disons que j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur vous.

Hermione rougie, sachant qu'elle avait peut être révélée des choses qu'elle avait toujours tu jusqu'à présent.

- Ai-je dis des choses… compromettantes ?

La jeune sorcière déglutie lentement, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son ancien professeur, attendant le verdict. Celui-ci tomba froidement :

- Si le fait que votre première dent soit apparue lorsque vous aviez 8 mois et qu'elle vous ai fait atrocement mal est une révélation… alors oui ! mais sachez bien que cela ne va pas bouleverser ma vie !

- Oh ! si c'est simplement ça, alors tout va bien, dit-elle, heureuse de ne pas avoir révélé son coup de cœur pour Drago en première année, ni les folles nuits qu'elle avait connues avec Ron.

Elle soupira en se levant et pris sur la chaise sa cape qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. Rogue était toujours assis, le nez penché sur un nouveau parchemin (une copie visiblement), semblant avoir déjà oublié ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'en trouva rassurée. Elle était cependant épuisée, un effet secondaire de la potion sans doute, et décidée de regagner sa chambre afin de dormir le plus rapidement possible. C'est en passant la porte qu'elle entendit la voix de baryton de Rogue murmurer :

- Au fait, ravi de savoir que vous n'aimez pas ce Viktor… vous entendre susurrer son prénom à cette chère Pomona à longueur de journée devenait tout bonnement insupportable. Nos repas seront enfin plus calmes.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Mais elle ne put en savoir davantage, Rogue ayant, d'un coup de baguette, fermé la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Les semaines s'égrenaient lentement. Hermione avait passé les fêtes de Noël en Bulgarie avec Viktor, persuadée qu'elle l'aimait tendrement. Elle était bien consciente qu'il manquait peut-être un petit quelque chose à leur relation, mais restait convaincue que ce que lui avait dit Rogue n'était que mensonges. Il n'aimait personne, encore moins les sportifs talentueux comme Krum… des vestiges de son adolescence aux côtés de James Potter sans doute. Il lui avait probablement dit ça pour la déstabiliser.<p>

Elle était revenue au château début janvier, seule cette fois ci, Viktor commençant les entraînements pour la Coupe du monde. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois et cette perspective ne la dérangeait guère. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de travailler avec les septièmes années préparant l'entrée à l'Académie des aurors, ceux-là même qui devaient rendre le mémoire sur l'Aësälys et la potion de pensée profonde.

Rogue, quant à lui, était resté au château durant cette période. Plus il réfléchissait, et plus la révélation de Granger lui paraissait idiote et vide de sens. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer lui ? Il n'était pas beau, était bien incapable de faire rire qui que ce soit, n'avait pas d'argent… enfin tout ce qu'il supposait plaire aux femmes, il ne le possédait pas. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas conscience de ce fait… sans doute parce qu'elle ne considérait pas comme possible de l'aimer LUI. Elle s'accrochait au cou de ce Viktor et c'était sans doute bien mieux ainsi. Il pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait : la notoriété, l'argent, de beaux enfants…

Plus la rentrée approchait et plus Rogue enrageait de la savoir bientôt de retour au château, elle et son rire, son intelligence, ses lèvres… et ses confessions stupides ! Aussi décida-t-il de bien la laisser dans les bras du sportif arrogant et d'en profiter pour l'expédier tout droit en Bulgarie où elle ne pourrait plus l'obséder ainsi.

Leur partenariat devint ainsi plus houleux que jamais. Rogue était infect avec elle, les remarques acerbes fusaient, il la rabaissait et l'humiliait devant les élèves qui prirent pitié de leur enseignante. Et cette compassion dans le regard de ses étudiants, Hermione ne la supporta rapidement plus. Elle devint tout aussi irascible que lui, l'envoyant sur les roses aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se surprit même à être désagréable avec McGonagall qui lui demandait, un matin de février, si son travail avec le professeur Rogue se passait bien.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que travailler avec lui puisse être… agréable ? Ne me faites pas rire, avait-elle sèchement répondu.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à sourire, n'appréhendant que ces 7h de cours qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Le summum fut atteint un jour où elle cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque afin de préparer son prochain cours. Derrière les rayons, un groupe de troisièmes années discutait.

- Quand je pense que mon frère était jaloux que nous ayons Granger comme prof ! Elle est tout aussi infecte que Rogue !

- Elle en a marre de travailler avec lui, c'est tout, murmura une jeune poufsouffle. Tu as vu comment il la traite ?

- Elle n'a qu'à l'envoyer se faire foutre !

Hermione écouta et se rendit compte qu'elle devenait ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté chez Rogue : une mauvaise enseignante. Elle qui aimait tant étudier, était en train d'en dégoûter ses élèves. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, et vite !

Ce même jour, Minerva, consciente de ce qui se passait avec Rogue, décida d'aller le voir. Elle entra dans ses cachots sans même y être invité, un peu comme l'aurait fait son prédécesseur. Mais à la différence de celui-ci, elle ne fut en rien compatissante.

- Entrez, je vous en prie ! Fit narquoisement Rogue. Celui-ci était de dos, fixant la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un ouvrage.

- Oh ! Pas de manière Severus ! Vous n'en avez jamais eu, alors ne venez pas m'apprendre la courtoisie ! Je suis ici pour Hermione…

Rogue se tourna vers elle.

- Granger ? Qu'allez-vous encore me demander ? De partager ma chambre avec elle ?

Son ton n'avait plus rien d'ironique. Il était cinglant.

- J'ai bien compris que travailler avec elle vous dérangeait au plus haut point. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi compliqué avec Pomona…

- Sans doute parce qu'elle est moins casse-pieds, agaçante et prétentieuse que votre miss-je-sais-tout.

- Je vois… votre objectivité est admirable Severus, comme toujours. Bien, je serais brève. Des élèves commencent à se plaindre de votre attitude envers Hermione, cela va bientôt arriver aux oreilles des parents, ce que je ne puis tolérer. Vous allez donc immédiatement aller lui présenter des excuses…

A ce simple mot, Rogue réagit vertement.

- Je n'irais pas ramper devant elle !

- Ne faites pas l'enfant vous êtes ridicule! Je vous demande de lui présenter des excuses et, à partir de lundi, de la tolérer pendant les cours.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle ajouta.

- Ce soir, Severus. Ce sera tout.

Puis elle se retourna et sortit.

* * *

><p>Rogue se dirigea vers les appartements de Granger, bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Envoyer McGonagall, exiger des excuses… il était persuadé que la jeune enseignante était derrière tout ça. Elle avait dû aller pleurer dans les jupons de la directrice, et voilà le résultat. Plus remonté que jamais, arrivé devant la porte, il frappa sans ménagement le bois lourd. Hermione ouvrit et le regarda sans mots dire. Il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux gonflés, sa mine défaite, les cheveux en bataille.<p>

- Que voulez-vous encore ?

Sa voix était tout aussi caverneuse que son apparence.

Prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, Rogue la fixa un instant puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le fond de la pièce. Là, s'entassaient deux malles et une valise ouverte, quelques vêtements en pagaille ainsi que trois piles de livres.

- Que faites-vous ?

Elle soupira.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, il répéta sa question le plus calmement qu'il pût.

- Que. Faites. Vous ?

- Je ne suis visiblement pas faite pour enseigner, et je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme… vous ! Je vais rejoindre Viktor en Bulgarie. A l'hôpital sorcier Dimitri Llewellyn ils ont besoin d'un préparateur en potions de soins, ce sera parfait.

- Ce qui signifie ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avant de fermer la porte :

- Ce qui signifie que vous avez gagné, Severus. Ce soir, je ne serais plus là.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... reviews!<p>

A très bientôt pour la suite.

MissHermione


	5. Chapitre 5: Jalousie

Bonjour! Voici donc le chapitre 5...

Je tiens a remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews!  
>Bonne lecture :)<p>

_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR sauf cette histoire!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 5 : Jalousie<span>**

Un froid polaire s'était abattu sur le petit village d'Омлет, seul village sorcier du nord de la Bulgarie. Hermione, pelotonnée dans un peignoir moelleux en éponge, fixait les rues désertes à travers les fenêtres du studio qu'elle louait avec Viktor depuis un mois. De la neige épaisse tombait et recouvrait les trottoirs depuis déjà plusieurs heures, neige que les rafales de vent glacial faisaient tourbillonner.

Dire qu'Hermione s'ennuyait aurait été faux. Elle avait eu tant de choses à faire et à penser : trouver un appartement, se présenter à l'hôpital sorcier Dimitri Llewellyn et apporter la preuve de ses multiples compétences. Viktor l'aidait au mieux dans ces tâches, il était prévenant, gentil et doux. Un véritable gentleman. Mais ce qu'Hermione pressentait au fond d'elle-même depuis les vacances de Noël se confirmait chaque jour davantage : elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, si, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait sa maturité, sa simplicité… mais il manquait quelque chose. Ce petit truc qui rendait la vie un peu plus folle, Viktor ne l'avait pas. Définitivement pas.

Hermione soupira. Il allait rentrer, et passer sa soirée à essayer de lui faire plaisir, de l'aider, la couvant des yeux comme il le faisait si souvent. Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione était en colère contre elle-même. Elle se demandait souvent ce qui clochait chez elle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Hermione se retourna, supposant que Viktor avait oublié ses clefs ou voulait lui faire une surprise. Elle alla donc ouvrir sans se poser la moindre question sur sa tenue et se trouva face à face avec Rogue. Celui-ci la toisait de toute sa hauteur, le visage froid et impassible. Ses yeux, cependant, descendirent le long du corps de la jeune sorcière.

- Même ici, vous venez me persécuter ? fit Hermione d'un ton las.

- Ne soyez pas sotte, je ne vous ai jamais persécuté… malmené tout au plus. Votre sensibilité vous perdra, ma chère.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de se battre et elle finit par se pousser pour le laisser passer. Rogue entra, fit d'un coup d'œil le tour du propriétaire et s'installa dans un fauteuil gris. Hermione disparut un instant dans la salle de bain et revint avec un flacon de Pimentine destiné à le réchauffer. Une fois la potion but, Hermione demanda :

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je viens vous faire entendre raison et vous ramener avec moi à Poudlard.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même. Hermione le fixa, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

- L'humour ne vous sied pas du tout Rogue. Que me voulez-vous vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter.

Hermione cacha un petit rire ponctué d'un léger « sans blague ! ».

- Je ne suis pas sourd, Miss. Maintenant écoutez-moi. McGonagall est devenu hystérique lorsque vous êtes partie. Elle m'a ouvertement… accusé d'être responsable de tout ça. Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher ce que j'ai… accepté.

Sur ce dernier mot, Rogue avait paru hésitant.

- Ne me dites pas de telles sornettes Rogue ! Vous avez TOUT fait pour que je parte.

Puis, réfléchissant un instant, Hermione conclue :

- Ou alors elle vous a menacé de quelque chose !

Rogue se renfrogna.

- Oui c'est ça ! Elle vous a menacé de quoi ? D'empêcher les Serpentard de participer au prochain tournoi de Quidditch ?

Il soupira.

- Ou alors de vous retirer certains privilèges ?

- Privilèges ? Quels privilèges ? Je n'en ai aucun, ne soyez pas sotte !

- Ou alors…

Ne la laissant pas terminer, il fit d'un ton brusque :

- Elle m'a menacé de renvoi. Si je ne vous ramène pas, je suis tout simplement viré.

- Remarquez, c'est une perspective intéressante pour les élèves, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire… Et pour les autres professeurs… Ceci étant dit, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous suivre, j'en suis désolée.

Rogue la fixa puis fit le tour de l'appartement.

- C'est… charmant ici. Je suis sûr que vous coulez des jours agréables avec ce… Krum. Même si j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas… aussi… heureuse que vous voulez me le faire croire.

- Comment osez-vous ?

Il se tourna d'un seul coup et la fixa d'un œil mauvais.

- Souvenez-vous de la potion, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez révélée bien des choses. Entre autres le fait que vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de ce pantin !

- Vous mentez !

Rogue ricana et continua à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sa voix se fit plus grave.

- Vous savez bien que non. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, tout comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureuse ici !

Hermione se sentit comme hypnotisée par le regard de son ancien professeur puis, tout à coup, secoua violemment la tête.

- Ne me faites pas votre légilimencie, Rogue !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je lis en vous comme dans un livre, ricana-t-il.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Viktor apparut. D'abord surpris de voir Rogue, debout dans le salon, face à une Hermione rouge de colère et en peignoir, il avança prudemment et salua le maître des potions. Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il, Herrrrmio-neuh ?

- Je… le professeur Rogue souhaiterait mon retour à Poudlard… mais…

Ne la laissant pas finir, Viktor soupira.

- Je vois. Quand pars-tu ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, puis aperçut Rogue esquisser un petit sourire.

- Mais je ne comptais pas…

- Herrmio-neuh, tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Je viens de passer un mois à essayer de me convaincrrre que tu étais heurrreuse, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Voilà un homme bien sage, fit Rogue, sarcastique.

- Oh vous, taisez-vous ! Dit Hermione. Mais Viktor, je…

Ne parvenant pas à terminer sa phrase, Hermione ravala un sanglot. Viktor l'enlaça alors tendrement.

- Oh Merlin ! Pas de sentimentalisme, par pitié !

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Viktor puis se dirigea vers Rogue.

- Vous. Sortez ! Maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sans que la sorcière ait eu besoin de baguette. Elle était vraiment à bout de nerfs.

- Bien. Je suis à l'hôtel de la grande rue. Je vous y attends.

Il se tourna et sorti, visiblement ravi de la tournure de la situation.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Elle était arrivée la veille, accompagnée de Rogue qui les avait fait transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puis ils avaient rejoint le château dans la soirée. McGonagall les avait accueilli tous les deux dans son bureau et, au regard qu'elle lança a Rogue, Hermione comprit que la menace dont il lui avait fait part devait être réelle. Elle avait été fort aimable avec Hermione et, après une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud, l'avait renvoyé dans ses quartiers. Rogue, lui, avait été obligé de rester chez la directrice pour « régler quelques détails ».<p>

Il avait été convenu qu'Hermione ne reprendrait les cours que le mardi afin de lui laisser une journée pour se remettre du long voyage. Elle décida de mettre ce temps à profit afin de défaire ses valises, ranger ses livres et prendre un petit peu soin d'elle. Le soir, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la grande salle pour diner, elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs et sa bonne humeur. Maintenant persuadée que Rogue la laisserait enfin travailler elle goutait enfin au plaisir d'être à nouveau ici, entre les murs épais du château. Arrivée devant son assiette, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir son collègue déjà attablé. Il avait pourtant pour habitude de dîner tôt. Hermione pris son temps, goûtant chaque plat avec délice, discutant avec Pomona qui lui raconta la colère de la directrice lors de son départ (« je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, à part lors de la bataille de Poudlard », lui avait-elle dit). Puis, vers 22h, Hermione décida de rentrer se coucher. Elle sortit et tomba sur un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle se cacha discrètement derrière une statue et observa la scène. Rogue, devant la grande porte encore ouverte, faisant un baisemain à une femme blonde paraissant avoir avalé un balai. Narcissa Malfoy.

- Cette soirée fut un délice, roucoula-t-elle, papillonnant des yeux.

- Pas autant que pour moi, ma chère.

Hermione eut soudainement envie de vomir puis, presque aussitôt après, d'arracher les yeux de cette bonne femme.

Rogue salua enfin Narcissa qui se tourna et partit. Puis il commença à monter les marches lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir Hermione.

- Je ne vous savais pas voyeuse, ricana-t-il.

- Très spirituel, Rogue. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce pur instant de tendresse. Vous aviez l'air si… épris. Par contre votre choix laisse à désirer. Narcissa Malfoy, vraiment ? N'est-elle pas mariée ?

- Son mari est à Azkaban depuis 6 ans, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu ne croyez-vous pas ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

- Vous vous êtes bien mêlé de ma relation avec Viktor, n'ai-je pas le droit d'en faire autant ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis fit d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible.

- Non vraiment cette femme n'est pas faite pour vous !

- A oui ? Seriez-vous jalouse ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer.

- Jalouse, moi ? De vous ? Vous voulez rire !

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas plaisanter. Et quelle FEMME serait faite pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

* * *

><p>Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre... Alors, à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione?<p>

A bientôt!

MissHermione


	6. Chapitre 6: Rêve

Bonjour à tous. Alors voilà enfin la suite de cette fic. C'est sûr, elle s'est faite attendre. J'en suis navrée mais sachez que je n'ai jamais oubliée, ni abandonnée, j'ai juste été happée par le temps, et par mon petit bébé qui avait beaucoup besoin de moi. Voilà donc la suite. Tout appartient à Jkr, blablabla...  
>Je remercie vivement tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que vous profiterez de ce chapitre, qu'il ne vous décevra pas.<br>Merci à LadyAliceRiddleSnape pour la correction :)

**Chapitre 6 : Rêve**

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui poser une telle question, c'était ridicule !

- Je ne sais pas... une femme sourde sans doute, afin de ne pas entendre vos sarcasmes !

- L'humour... la dernière parade des gens qui n'ont rien à dire ! Remarquez, je pourrais, moi aussi, chercher l'homme idéal pour vous...

Sa voix était aussi froide que possible.

- Si j'en crois vos expériences passées, il le faut grand, un peu niais, plus intéressé par le sport que par les livres... non c'est sûr vous avez bien meilleur goût que moi en la matière !

Rogue ricana. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux révélations que lui avait faites Hermione sous l'emprise de la potion de pensée profonde. Alors la voir, la bouche ouverte, le fixer ainsi, c'était jubilatoire. Ho il n'irait pas aussi loin qu'il y a quelques mois, il ne voulait pas, plus, la voir partir. Mais il n'avait rien contre le fait de s'amuser un peu. C'était somme toute très distrayant après cette soirée assez morne en compagnie de Narcissa qui, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à Hermione, était aussi passionnante qu'un veracrasse endormi.

Mais ce que fit Hermione à cet instant précis le surprit. Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire joyeux, sincère, profond. Elle rit tant qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Tout le château devait l'entendre rire.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton cinglant.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se calmer. Elle finit par répondre :

- Mais parce que vous avez raison ! Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec qui je pouvais réellement parler, raisonner, apprendre... j'ai toujours du faire attention à tout ce que je disais sous peine de me sentir vaniteuse.

Tout en parlant elle continuait à avoir de petits hoquets. Elle passa alors ses cheveux derrière son oreille, s'essuya les yeux, et le regarda, plus sérieuse cette fois ci.

- Vous savez, il faut peut-être que je change mon regard sur les hommes, ne plus me dire que c'est une fatalité que d'aimer apprendre. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il me faut : un homme aimant aussi passionnément que moi le travail, les études, les livres...

Tout en parlant elle montrait de la main le château.

- Un homme avec qui je pourrais parler de tout ça, un homme pour qui passer une soirée avec un bon verre de vin et un livre n'est pas synonyme d'ennui. Même si je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, vous avez raison Rogue. Je vaux bien mieux que cela.

Elle se tourna alors, et commença à remonter ses quartiers, le laissant là, debout, face aux escaliers. Il la regarda monter, abasourdit. Lui qui pensait encore la pousser dans ses retranchements, voilà qu'elle avait ri, et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait raison ! Il y avait décidément des choses qui ne tournaient pas rond avec cette femme ! Tout en grommelant il se dirigea vers ses cachots lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui la voie d'Hermione.

- Narcissa... non mais vraiment ?

Cette phrase le fit sourire alors qu'il continuait à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

><p>La nuit commençait à tomber sur le château et sur ses habitants. Hermione, les cheveux collés sur le visage par les vapeurs émanant du chaudron posé devant elle, entendait, au loin, le bruit des pas des étudiants retournant dans leurs salles communes. Elle s'essuya le front d'un geste de la main, et se pencha vers le livre de potion de grands pouvoirs. Elle savait réaliser la potion de pensée profonde depuis déjà quelques semaines, mais elle tenait à continuer à la travailler afin de pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions que les étudiants de 7ème année ne manqueraient pas de lui poser.<p>

Non loin d'elle se tenait Rogue, penché au-dessus d'un gros tas de parchemins qu'il corrigeait rapidement. Parfois ils s'échangeaient quelques banalités puis replongeaient dans leurs travaux respectifs.

Les heures s'égrainaient, lentement. Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud, penchée au-dessus des vapeurs de potions. Elle entendit Rogue se lever. Il devait avoir terminé ses corrections, et se préparait sans doute à regagner ses appartements. Elle le sentit marcher derrière elle et fut surprise de le voir lui déposer une tasse de thé. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et lui parla doucement, de sa voix qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Il lui conseilla, avec douceur, d'aller se reposer un peu.

Alors, sans réfléchir un seul instant à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle releva le visage et, très doucement, s'approcha de lui. Elle prit une petite inspiration et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux comme une plume. Rogue lui rendit son baiser, qui, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Hermione s'avança un peu plus et son corps vint se plaquer contre celui du maître des potions qui l'étreignit alors et la fit basculer sur la table. Hermione s'y installa, assise, les jambes se positionnant autour de la taille de l'homme debout en face d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira vers elle. Juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, Rogue fixa Hermione de son profond regard noir et lui susurra : « Aussi plaisant soit ce moment, il est grand temps de te réveiller maintenant ».

Hermione relâcha son étreinte sans comprendre. Rogue continuait de la regarder mais il devenait de plus en plus flou, distant. Elle le fixait, mais il disparaissait malgré tout.

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux complétement. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et elle était seule dans son lit. Elle porta les doigts sur ses lèvres encore piquantes, souvenir du rêve qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle soupira. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p>La journée se passa de façon bien étrange pour Hermione. D'habitude, ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi réalistes. Aussi, elle les oubliait sitôt levée et douchée. Celui-là, rien à faire. Non seulement elle ne l'oubliait pas, mais il l'obsédait. Comment avait-elle pu rêver de Rogue ? Elle avait déjà rêvé de Ron, de Harry, et même de Neville, une fois. Mais cela n'avait jamais semblé aussi réaliste, aussi naturel que cette nuit. Là, elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier. Elle avait rêvée qu'elle embrassait Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots et pourtant cela c'était avéré être une chose des plus plaisante. Elle se mit alors à sourire bêtement et reposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis, semblant comprendre à quoi, et surtout à qui, elle était en train de penser, elle secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.<p>

La matinée se déroula ainsi. Elle assura ses cours, répondit à quelques questions dans les couloirs, s'occupa d'une deuxième année en pleure après avoir été puni par Rusard. Son cerveau, et surtout ce rêve, ne lui laissait pas de répit, mais elle put donner le change facilement.

Vers midi, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner, une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Elle allait le voir. Elle avait beau se dire que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, une petite voix au fond de sa tête continuait de dire « tu vas le voir ». Elle ferma les yeux un instant, inspira un bon coup, et entra dans la pièce.

Immédiatement son regard se dirigea vers le siège occupé habituellement par le maître des potions. Il était vide. Hermione hésita un instant entre déception et soulagement, et décida que c'était finalement très bien ainsi. Elle allait pouvoir déjeuner et enfin oublier ce rêve ridicule. Elle s'installa, presque immédiatement rejoint par Pomona, et elle put ainsi passer le repas à discuter avec sa collègue des mémoires des étudiants. Hermione ne fît rien paraître, et parvint même, l'espace de quelques minutes, à ne plus penser à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

Sitôt le repas terminé, elle repartit travailler. Cet après-midi-là, elle avait deux heures de cours avec Rogue et les poufsouffle de 4ème année. L'étrange sensation ressentie au niveau de son estomac réapparut dès qu'elle y songea et ne fit que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que l'heure du cours se rapprochait. A 14h, elle était déjà dans la salle de cours, ses affaires prêtes, et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle était aussi stressée que si elle devait passer un examen important. Elle entendit les élèves arriver et vit Rogue apparaître par une porte dérobée sur le côté de la salle de cours. A son habitude il lui fit un rapide signe de tête signifiant « bonjour » et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le tableau où il fit apparaître les ingrédients de la potion du jour. Puis il la fixa, attendant qu'elle attaque le cours par les explications relatives à cette potion et à son usage dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Hermione le fixa, bouche bée, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Puis elle se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde et récita le cours qu'elle avait, Merlin merci, préparé la veille. Au bout de 10 minutes, les élèves en avaient noté l'essentiel et attaquait la préparation de la potion, sous l'œil narquois de Rogue, bien décidé, comme d'habitude, à se moquer des élèves en difficultés. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise, et c'était tant mieux.

Elle commença à passer entre les rangs, donna quelques conseils à un jeune garçon rondouillard complètement perdu qui lui faisait penser à Neville et délivra quelques points à la maison toute entière pour le travail acharné de ses étudiants. De temps en temps, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se diriger vers le maître des potions, imperturbable au fond de la salle. Elle essayait d'être le plus discrète possible et se demandait sans arrêt pourquoi ce rêve la perturbait ainsi. De temps en temps, il donna quelques instructions et, à chaque fois qu'il parlait et qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix, ses lèvres se mettaient à picoter à nouveau et son estomac se retournait. Se pensant malade, elle décida, sitôt le cours terminé, d'aller se reposer.

Mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Lorsque les étudiants sortirent de la salle, il se dirigea vers Hermione et lui demanda froidement :

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi incompétente ! On aurait dit cet idiot de Weasley quand vous n'étiez pas là pour l'aider !

L'évocation de Ron aurait dû la mettre en colère. Au lieu de ça elle se mit à bégayer, à bredouiller comme une imbécile de maigres excuses.

- ...malade... mal dormi... fatiguée... mal à la tête... désolé...

- Ne vous excusez pas ! Siffla-t-il. Je me moque bien de savoir si vous avez une de ces migraines ridicules dont se plaignent les femmes à longueur d'année. Nous sommes à moins de deux mois de la fin de l'année scolaire, vous vous reposerez cet été. Vous êtes enseignante non ? Préparez-vous donc une potion pour vous revigorer. J'étais déjà contre l'idée de partager mes cours avec une personne inexpérimentée, si en plus elle se révèle être une incapable...

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle le fixa dans les yeux. Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus de la bouche du sombre professeur. Ceux-là, ou d'autre. Rogue n'était JAMAIS aimable. Et d'habitude cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. Elle se contentait de hausser les épaules et de quitter la pièce. Mais là, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ressenti ces paroles comme des coups de poignards. Elle tourna alors les talons sans mots dire et s'éclipsa, ne laissant pas à Rogue le temps ou le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Elle parcourut alors les couloirs, rejoignit sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et se laissa enfin aller à pleurer. Elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir osé faire ce rêve ridicule. Pourquoi l'obsédait-il autant ? Rogue était un salaud, et rien d'autre. Elle se releva et essuya ses larmes rageusement. Rogue avait déjà gagné une fois, elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de recommencer. Demain, c'était décidé, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle allait terminer l'année comme elle l'avait commencé, avec force et courage. Et ce rêve, elle allait le balayer de son esprit et ne plus jamais y repenser.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivant elle parvint à respecter ses bonnes résolutions. Elle reprit ses cours et sa routine tranquillement, ignorant superbement Rogue et ses sarcasmes ridicules. Elle marchait la tête haute lorsqu'elle le croisait, même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à éviter ces petits fourmillements dans le creux de son ventre. Elle décida que c'était dû à un mauvais virus, probablement attrapé lors de son séjour hivernal en Bulgarie.<p>

Les semaines s'égrainaient, lentement, et la fin de l'année approchait. Nous étions déjà le 10 juin lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la salle des professeurs afin de faire une pause bien méritée. Les examens, et surtout les ASPICS approchaient, et avec eux, les dossiers des septièmes années sur la potion de pensée profonde. Tout son temps libre était occupé à aider, soutenir les élèves dans cette dernière ligne droite et, elle aussi, commençait à arriver à saturation. Elle s'installa donc, pendant cette pause d'une heure qui s'offrait à elle, avec un livre et une tasse de thé, dans un moelleux fauteuil qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler ceux de la tour Gryffondor.

Elle était plongée dans son ouvrage lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et des voix qu'elle connaissait bien : McGonagall et Flitwick. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et les deux sorciers entrèrent. La directrice semblait de particulièrement mauvaise humeur.

- Fillius, je ne dis pas que c'est un mal pour les élèves. Effectivement, ils se porteront bien mieux sans lui, c'est certain. Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu me prévenir de son départ bien plus tôt. Comment je vais pouvoir recruter quelqu'un à moins de trois mois de la rentrée.

Tout en parlant, Minerva se servit un thé et en offrit un à son collègue.

- Slugorn accepterait peut être de reprendre le flambeau, fit le petit professeur de sa voix flutée en soufflant sur son thé brûlant. Je ne dis pas que c'est fantastique, ça non, entre ses petits privilégiés et ses fêtes, mais... Minerva, ne nous voilons pas la face... tout le monde sera soulagé.

- J'en ai conscience, Filius, et je dois dire que j'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à Horace ce matin. Ce sont les raisons de ce départ, et sa rapidité, que je ne comprends pas. J'avais toujours eu le sentiment que Poudlard était sa maison et, même si il n'est pas un bon pédagogue, cela reste un excellent _maître des potions_.

A ces mots, ce que redoutait Hermione depuis le début de cette conversation prit toute la place dans son esprit. Elle posa alors une question, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Minerva, excusez-moi de vous interrompre. J'ai entendu votre conversation sans le vouloir... Qui part de Poudlard ?

- Rogue... Severus nous quitte à la fin de l'année scolaire. Une proposition « qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser » m'a-t-il dit. Je n'en sais pas plus, Hermione.

A ces mots, Minerva ressortit de la pièce, tenant toujours son thé brûlant, suivi de Flitwick qui avait des sortilèges à faire réviser à ses élèves de Serdaigles en vue des BUSES et des ASPICS qui se rapprochaient. Hermione resta seule dans la pièce. Elle eut alors le sentiment de tomber dans un gouffre, de s'enfoncer sous terre. Rogue allait partir. Dans moins de trois semaines, elle ne le verrait plus... Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée, mais c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle se sentit anéantie, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la mort ou la perte d'un être cher.

Mais c'était Rogue, juste Rogue dont on parlait, se dit-elle. Plus de sarcasmes, plus de moqueries... elle devait être heureuse de cette nouvelle. Elle le devait !

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle tenta de replonger dans son roman mais n'y parvint pas. Et, au moment où l'heure du début de son cours sonna, elle était encore assise là, abasourdi par la nouvelle, tentant de retenir des larmes qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà voilà... dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt! Bisous à tous!<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7: Révélations

Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite tant attendue (ben quoi?) de cette fic ! Je remercie Anaïs-Stranger pour ses corrections et ses conseils.

Comme d'habitude, _rien à moi, bla bla bla..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Révélations<strong>

Le lendemain du retour d'Hermione, Rogue se leva de très bonne heure. Il eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, les paroles de la jeune sorcière résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Elle avait clairement montré son hostilité envers Narcissa, lui avait donné raison, et, par la même occasion, lui avait décrit un homme idéal lui ressemblant fortement. Une chose était sûre : ce qu'Hermione ressentait au fond d'elle-même et qu'elle avait révélé à Rogue sous l'emprise de la potion était en train de faire surface petit à petit. Il n'allait pas falloir très longtemps avant que la jeune femme prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour lui.

Rogue soupira. Le petit jeu qu'il avait joué avec Hermione avait cessé de l'amuser le jour où elle avait décidé de partir. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il tenait sans doute un petit peu plus à elle qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. La savoir avec ce stupide joueur de Quidditch l'avait d'ailleurs rendu encore plus irascible qu'à l'ordinaire, et lorsque Minerva lui avait donné l'injonction d'aller la chercher sous peine de renvoi, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était laissé prier que pour la forme. Son renvoi, en soi, n'aurait pas été des plus catastrophiques. Vu son talent, il aurait trouvé un emploi facilement. Non, c'était l'idée même d'aller la retirer des griffes de ce crétin qui l'avait convaincu. L'idée de la « prendre » à Krum pour l'emmener avec lui était des plus jubilatoire.

Mais il devait bien accepter aussi que, aussi plaisante que pouvait être la jeune femme, elle n'était pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait la rendre que malheureuse, lui qui ne connaissait rien du bonheur. Alors, lorsque Narcissa lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui demandant d'être son cavalier pour un gala de charité, il avait immédiatement accepté. Pas qu'elle lui plaisait ou même l'intéressait un tant soi peu. Il la trouvait froide, rigide et sans intérêt. Mais elle était bien plus faite pour lui qu'Hermione. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé, entre deux bâillements, de s'en convaincre toute la soirée.

Pourtant il avait vu Hermione jalouse. Elle n'en avait pas conscience. Mais lui savait. Il savait que derrière son ton pincé, se cachait une froide colère envers la mère de Drago.

Et de la voir ainsi lui avait, un instant, réchauffé le cœur.

Et puis il y avait eu cette simple phrase, « Narcissa, non mais vraiment ? », lancé avec fougue par Hermione, qui l'avait fait sourire.

Un sourire... ce sourire était sans doute, il devait l'accepter, le début de sa perte.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants devaient donner raison au sombre maître des potions. Plus il voyait Hermione, plus il la trouvait jolie, intelligente, brillante. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, hormis l'intelligence sans doute. Elle continuait de travailler à ses côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé, jonglant entre les cours, les potions et les préparations d'examens avec brio. Il l'observait beaucoup, à la dérobée, et s'inquiétait, chaque soir, de la place de plus en plus importante qu'elle prenait dans son esprit. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'avait conscience de rien, et qu'ainsi, elle n'était pas malheureuse. Tant qu'elle ne verrait en lui qu'un sombre collègue mal aimable, froid et sarcastique, il ne risquait rien.<p>

Jusqu'à ce jour du mois de mai.

Cette après-midi là, il arriva dans sa salle de cours, sans doute un petit peu plus enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire puisqu'il allait avoir un cours commun avec elle. C'était devenu de sympathiques parenthèses dans sa morne existence. Pendant ces cours, il pouvait l'observer à loisir, l'écouter et même discuter avec elle sans risque. Il restait aussi froid et distant qu'à l'ordinaire, du moins il le pensait, et passait ainsi des moments forts plaisants en compagnie d'Hermione. Il trouvait souvent une excuse pour qu'elle reste un peu après le cours afin de discuter de tel ou tel élève, de tel cours ou bien du projet des septièmes années.

Mais cette après midi là, tout changea. Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit le fixer étrangement. Puis elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il s'approcha alors du tableau, fit apparaître les ingrédients de la potion du jour et alla s'installer au fond de la salle, attendant qu'elle commence sa partie du cours. Il fut surpris de la voir balbutier comme une étudiante faisant un exposé à un sévère professeur. Elle se mélangea dans ses notes, murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et fit tomber deux fois sa plume. Du fond de la classe, il entendit même une étudiante murmurer à sa voisine de table « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? ».

Une sombre idée apparût alors dans son esprit. Elle avait rougit à sa vue. N'avait-elle pas compris ?

Il se secoua intérieurement la tête. Non, il avait tout fait pour rester aussi irritable qu'à l'ordinaire, c'était impossible. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui, à part les filles adeptes du pouvoir et de l'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait, cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

A la fin du cours, bien décidé à la remettre à sa place, sans doute plus sèchement encore qu'à l'ordinaire, il l'avait vu baisser la tête, bredouiller, rougir à nouveau. Puis elle s'était enfuie, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait compris. Elle était amoureuse de lui et avait saisi tout le sens de cet état de fait. Et lui aussi.

Les jours suivants il observa la jeune sorcière. Il se rendit compte qu'elle faisait tout pour donner le change. Elle le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui parlait, relevait le nez le plus haut possible quand elle le croisait dans les couloirs et avait repris contenance lorsqu'elle faisait cours avec lui. Mais certains détails ne trompaient pas l'homme qui avait été espion si longtemps. Ce rose aux joues, cette mèche de cheveux remis cent fois derrière l'oreille d'un air gêné, cette façon délicieuse de bégayer lorsqu'elle le voyait arriver au bout d'un couloir. Il n'en montrait rien, mais en était extrêmement flatté. Après tout quel homme ne le serait pas ? Elle était charmante et, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt jolie à regarder. Pourtant il gardait la conviction profonde d'être incapable de sentiments. Il n'avait aimé que Lily, et encore d'un amour sans doute égoïste.

Et puis était-il seulement aimable ? Personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'affection amoureuse. Il avait bien connu quelques femmes, mais celles-ci n'étaient attirées que par le pouvoir. Le bras droit de Voldemort était séduisant, le simple maître des potions n'avait strictement aucun intérêt.

Enfin ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'elle allait se détruire à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Elle allait s'illusionner encore longtemps. Aussi lui fallait-il faire quelque chose. Il pouvait à loisir la rabaisser, essayer de lui montrer à quel point il était encore plus exécrable qu'à l'ordinaire mais, contre toutes attentes, il n'y parvint pas. Chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole il se surprenait à être relativement sympathique. Il lui proposa même un thé et des biscuits (des biscuits!) un après midi où elle semblait épuisée. Encore un peu et il allait lui remettre cette mèche de cheveux en place lui même. Et pire ! Il allait aimer ça.

Au-delà du simple fait que cette attitude qu'il ne contrôlait pas l'agaçait au plus haut point (il n'était pas un sentimentaliste niaiseux que diable!), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il était bien conscient que plus il serait aimable avec Hermione, plus celle-ci développerait des sentiments pour lui et plus elle souffrirait. Aussi, il passa plusieurs jours à se demander quoi faire.

Il refusait de la faire partir. Ce n'était pas à elle de payer pour ses échecs. Elle se trouvait bien à Poudlard et était une enseignante remarquable, alors que lui...

Lui les élèves le détestaient, il haïssait son travail au plus haut point et se voyait bien tenter de nouvelles expériences, peut être plus gratifiantes que celle ci. Son départ devint donc une évidence. Il consulta plusieurs annonces dans la Gazette, mais ne trouva rien de probant. Il alla à Sainte Mangouste, mais tous les emplois étaient pourvus. Diantre ! Cela devenait fâcheux !

Puis il eut vent d'un poste de préparateur de potions de soins dans une apothicairerie du chemin de traverse. Ce travail aurait pu convenir à un jeune diplômé mais tant pis. Cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui.

L'apothicaire fut bien sûr surprit de voir arriver Severus Rogue, maître des potions, pour un travail aussi rébarbatif. Le salaire qu'il proposait était misérable, mais il finit par accepter de l'engager. Après tout, tant mieux ! Un expert payé au prix d'un job d'été, c'était une affaire !

Cette après-midi là, il rentra à Poudlard et se rendit directement dans le bureau de Minerva afin de lui annoncer son intention de partir dès la fin de l'année scolaire. « Une proposition que je ne peux refuser » lui avait-il dit. Si elle savait ! Elle avait râlé, tempêté, et même, et c'était tellement rare qu'il fallait le souligner, supplié Rogue de rester. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il en avait même profité pour dire :

- Vous m'avez imposé vos réformes ridicules, vos enseignantes dont je ne voulais pas dans mes cours, aussi ne venez pas vous plaindre de mon départ.

Un peu de mauvaise foi ne faisait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ayant sa fin d'après-midi libre, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il passa de longues heures à étudier un nouveau livre que Madame Pince avait commandé spécialement pour lui. Enfin il s'assit, l'image d'Hermione ne voulant pas quitter son esprit. Assez étrangement, et alors qu'il avait pris la décision la plus logique de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas en paix. Pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu en tout cas. Il oublia même d'aller manger et ce n'est que vers 22h qu'il décida de retourner dans ses cachots.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers les escaliers il vit Hermione, debout devant une statue. Elle semblait lui parler. Merlin ! Elle parlait toute seule !

- Tu sais pourquoi il part toi ? Non tu n'en sais rien ! Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça me met dans cet état non plus... pfff je suis vraiment une imbécile! Tu m'entends, une imbécile !

Il comprit alors. Hermione avait eu vent de son départ, sans doute par McGonagall. Et elle en souffrait.

Quelle idiote !

Il fût alors conforté dans sa décision.

Son départ était le plus cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : une petite review ! A bientôt pour la suite.<p>

MissHermione

* * *

><p><span>Note d'Anaïs-Stranger :<span>

Il n'allait pas falloir très longtemps avant que la jeune femme prenne conscience de ses sentiments pour lui.** (Je pense que c'est déjà le cas ) )**

lorsque Minerva lui avait donné l'injonction d'aller la chercher sous peine de renvoi, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était laissé prier que pour la forme**. (Je m'en doutais ah ah)**

Vu son talent, il aurait trouvé un emploi facilement.** (ça va les chevilles ?) **

Alors, lorsque Narcissa lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui demandant d'être son cavalier pour un gala de charité, il avait immédiatement accepté. **(ça va pas de scrupule quoi…)**

Mais elle était bien plus faite pour lui qu'Hermione.** (ça j'en suis pas aussi sûre) **

Et de la voir ainsi lui avait, un instant, réchauffé le cœur.** (bah il est pas si insensible le monsieur)**

C'était devenu de sympathiques parenthèses dans sa morne existence. **(et ça bien sûr il l'avouera jamais)**

Il n'avait aimé que Lily, et encore d'un amour sans doute égoïste. **(Je dirais un amour maladroit, mais si elle a choisit James c'est qu'elle est conne donc on oublie)**

Il lui proposa même un thé et des biscuits (des biscuits!)** (étrange xD) **un après midi où elle semblait épuisée. Encore un peu et il allait lui remettre cette mèche de cheveux en place lui même. Et pire ! Il allait aimer ça.** (Y'a pas de mal à ça rhooo)**

Aussi, il passa plusieurs jours à se demander quoi faire.** (Me dit pas que c'est pour ça que t'as démissionné ? ABRUTI)**

Elle se trouvait bien à Poudlard et était une enseignante remarquable, alors que lui...** (Ne serait-ce pas une preuve d'amour de vouloir faire ça ?)**

Lui les élèves le détestaient **(C'est un euphémisme xD)**

Diantre ! Cela devenait fâcheux ! **(Accepte ton destin jeune padawan… Je me suis pas trompée de saga là ?)**

Ce travail aurait pu convenir à un jeune diplômé mais tant pis. Cela ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. **(Eh là ''Désolé mais vous êtes trop vieux'' – la avada qui démange xD)**

Un expert payé au prix d'un job d'été, c'était une affaire !** (Tu m'étonnes !)**

Elle avait râlé, tempêté, et même, et c'était tellement rare qu'il fallait le souligner, supplié Rogue de rester** (Mdr Minerva sache que personne n'est indispensable :p).**

Un peu de mauvaise foi de faisait pas de mal, n'est ce pas ? **(Un peu ? Tu n'es que mauvaise foi alors abuses pas non plus)**

Il oublia même d'aller manger et ce n'est que vers 22h qu'il décida de retourner dans ses cachots.** (Mais franchit le pas ! prends ce que tu veux (dans tous les sens du mot prendre XD))**

Tu sais pourquoi il part toi ? Non tu n'en sais rien ! Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ça me met dans cet état non plus... pfff je suis vraiment une imbécile! Tu m'entends, une imbécile !** (c'est clair que si tu parles toute seule au milieu d'un couloir c'est de ça que tu dois avoir l'air :p)**

**Ah mais non, il ne peut pas partir comme ça il a pas le droit. J'espère qu'elle va faire un truc où je ne sais quoi avant qu'il s'en aille !**


End file.
